


Drinks on the Beach

by otherscott



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship, M/M, Smut, Soccer AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:29:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2262843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otherscott/pseuds/otherscott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four friends get drunk and have a petty discussion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The sun was setting over the ocean as Jongdae and his friends settled themselves in the chairs on the deck of Junmyeon’s beach house. Jongdae noticed a little patch of sunburn on his right shoulder and groaned, shooting Baekhyun a look he didn’t mean to when Baekhyun handed him a beer. Baekhyun scoffed at him, and Jongdae shook his head. “Sorry, I’m just burnt.” He took a sip from his beer and watched Baekhyun sit down in the wooden chair across from him.

“Didn’t you put sunscreen on?” Baekhyun handed a beer from the cooler next to his chair over to Chanyeol when Chanyeol sat down next to him, and Jongdae nodded.

“I guess I didn’t put on enough.”

“You’ve always burnt easily, yeah?” Chanyeol took a long drink from his beer and looked over to Kyungsoo, who was struggling to put away the beach umbrella. “Do you need help?”

“I got it,” Kyungsoo said between gritted teeth, and Jongdae and Baekhyun both snorted at him. Apparently Kyungsoo heard that, because he made a frustrated noise. “The velcro is being-- it’s being _unresponsive_.”

“I don’t know if I would want velcro to be responsive,” Baekhyun mused, his lips hovering around the opening of his bottle. “Who knows what stories it might tell.”

“I agree,” Chanyeol said, closing his eyes and lifting his beer in a toast. Jongdae burst out laughing and Kyungsoo gave up trying to tie up the umbrella, coming over to join his friends. He plopped down in the fourth chair and stared at Chanyeol until Chanyeol handed him a beer with a smile on his face.

Kyungsoo took it and read over the label before taking a swig. Jongdae watched his lips cover the opening of the bottle and moved his finger along the condensation on the neck of his own. Jongdae usually wasn’t a huge beer drinker but right now it was refreshing and cold, and it was Junmyeon’s beer, so it was free even though it had initially been expensive.

There were perks, he considered, to having wealthy friends. Junmyeon’s beach house was much bigger than Jongdae was expecting, and it was right on the water. He and Kyungsoo were going to have to share a room tonight, because even though there were four bedrooms Junmyeon had forbidden them to go in one of them, but it didn’t matter because one of the rooms had two beds in it anyway. Jongdae didn’t mind.

“Jongdae,” Baekhyun caught his attention, and he looked over at him.

“What?”

“Who do you think are the best looking guys on the team?” Baekhyun took a drink from his beer and Jongdae shot him a look. Chanyeol snorted and when Jongdae looked over to Kyungsoo for a reaction, Kyungsoo didn’t give him one. Jongdae eyed Baekhyun again and sighed.

“Why are you asking me that?”

“I dunno, just answer.” Baekhyun grinned, and then held out his hand, fingers outstretched. “Top five, since we have so many.”

“Shit. Baekhyun, I dunno.”

“I’m _sure_ you’ve thought about it before, ahhh!” Baekhyun’s grin was annoying but still somehow endearing, as it always was. Chanyeol made a hooting noise and echoed Baekhyun’s request, already caught up in the game. Jongdae let out a heavy sigh and grinned.

“Uhm. Okay. I think Kyungsoo is handsome,” all three of them looked over at Kyungsoo for his response, and Kyungsoo cracked a small smile. Baekhyun ‘oooh’ed and Jongdae fought back the urge to hit him. “And Chanyeol is good-looking too.”

“Ahh, Jongdae has good taste!” Chanyeol held out his hand for Jongdae to shake and Jongdae laughed as he took it.

“And, uhm. I’ve always thought Minhyuk was pretty good-looking.”

“You’re not saying me?” Baekhyun sounded outright offended, and Kyungsoo started to chuckle.

Jongdae grinned at Baekhyun. “I’ve only said three so far, right? I have two more.”

“Ahh, alright.”

“Hongbin is handsome.” Jongdae conceded, and Chanyeol burst out laughing at Jongdae’s refusal to include Baekhyun. Baekhyun closed his eyes and shook his head.

“You’re being a dick but I agree with everything you’ve said so far so I can’t complain,” Baekhyun groaned. Jongdae grinned at him.

“Is Baekhyun fifth?” Kyungsoo asked, and Jongdae cleared his throat.

“No, Suho is.”

“Fuck you!” Baekhyun exploded, shouting over Chanyeol and Kyungsoo’s rambunctious laughter. Jongdae took a long sip of his drink while Baekhyun hurled expletives at him, and laughed after he swallowed. He shook his hand in Baekhyun’s direction.

“You set yourself up for that.”

“You’re such a loser. Give me your bottom three!” Baekhyun pounded the bottom of his bottle on the armrest of the chair. “The ugliest guys on the team! And don’t fucking say me! I know I’m good-looking, Jongdae Kim!”

Jongdae frowned, and looked between Chanyeol and Kyungsoo. Chanyeol was teetering back and forth in his chair amusedly at Baekhyun, but Kyungsoo was looking in Jongdae’s direction, and it made him a little antsy. “Baekhyun, that’s mean.”

“No, it isn’t! It’s just our opinions, is all. And we’re all friends with these guys, aren’t we? So it’s no big deal.” Baekhyun huffed and finished his beer, putting the empty bottle on the deck next to his chair. He reached into his cooler to get another and twisted off the cap with his shirt.

“Fine, fine then. You’re ugly.” Jongdae told him, and Kyungsoo cackled so loudly Jongdae thought a murder of crows flew by. Baekhyun threw his bottle cap at Jongdae and Jongdae laughed. Chanyeol began to clap and Baekhyun swatted at him, grabbing his wrist and pulling him closer.

“You guys are a bunch of assholes!”

“You’re the one who put me up to this, Baekhyun!” Jongdae defended himself. Baekhyun rolled his eyes and gave Jongdae a little smile.

“Okay, who else?”

Jongdae thought about it. He never before contemplated who on their soccer team he thought was unattractive, and could hardly remember thinking anyone was hideous. “Tao, right?” Baekhyun suggested, and Jongdae scowled at him.

“No! Tao’s good-looking.”

“You’re crazy,” Baekhyun said, and Jongdae rolled his eyes.

“You’re mean.” Jongdae sighed. “Uhm. Fuck. I guess...Yookwon is kind of funny looking.”

Chanyeol snorted and Baekhyun burst out laughing. “You’re right, he is!”

“And. And, uhm, I dunno. Wonshik has a great body but--” Chanyeol started laughing at this and it wasn’t helping Jongdae feel any more comfortable “--his eyes are really close together, I dunno.” Jongdae swallowed. “That’s it.”

“Ahh, Jongdae, you’re so nice.” Baekhyun marveled, and Jongdae curled his lip up at him.

“I’m a _good person_.”

“You are.”

“Kyungsoo, you go,” Chanyeol said excitedly, and the side of Kyungsoo’s mouth perked up in a smile.

“What, who do I think is ugly?”

“Say your top five first,” Jongdae said. He adjusted his position in his seat. If he wasn’t going to be the only person judging their teammates, he felt a little bit better...Baekhyun passed him another beer and he turned it down, showing him the bottle he was still nursing at. Baekhyun handed it to Chanyeol and Chanyeol took it in his free hand, Jongdae laughing at how Chanyeol was now drinking two beers at once. Chanyeol raised his eyebrow at him and Jongdae just grinned.

“Ahh, does Kris count?” Kyungsoo started, and Baekhyun laughed hard. Chanyeol made a sound of wonder and Jongdae smirked. “I know he quit a while ago and all but. I think he’s handsome.”

“I think he counts,” Jongdae chimed in, “he should count.”

“Yeah, sure.” Baekhyun grinned.

“And Tao.” Kyungsoo nodded in Baekhyun’s direction, and Baekhyun snorted. “This is just physical appearance only, right?”

“Right.” Baekhyun let out a little laugh. “What, do you think Tao’s personality’s rotten?”

“No comment. Jongdae,” Kyungsoo said, and Jongdae glanced up at him, confused at first because he thought Kyungsoo was trying to call his attention. He realized Kyungsoo was including him in his list, and he smiled.

“Ahh, thank you.”

“Well, you said me, too.” Kyungsoo cleared his throat, and then thought for a moment. “Jongin. Jongin’s really good-looking, actually. And, uhm. Lu Han, too.”

“That’s a good list,” Baekhyun said, and Chanyeol hummed in agreement. Baekhyun laughed. “You didn’t say any of the subs.”

“I don’t know all of them by name, to be honest,” Kyungsoo said sheepishly, and Jongdae snickered. “What, I know their faces and what they play, okay. I’m not good with names.”

“Who’s ugly?” Chanyeol asked, eager, and Kyungsoo made a face at him.

“You’re ugly.”

“Fuck you.”

“You and Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo grinned hugely at Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s vocal outrage, and closed his eyes to bask in their upsettedness for a moment. He opened his eyes again and smiled. “And Lu Han, to be honest. Lu Han is really good looking but...when he’s ugly, he’s _ugly_.”

“That’s really true,” Baekhyun agreed. Jongdae laughed and Chanyeol shook his head.

“I think Lu Han is always flawless.” Chanyeol said, and Jongdae snorted, reaching over to smack Chanyeol in the arm.

“That’s the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard you say,” Jongdae said.

“What, it’s true.” Chanyeol made eyes at everyone in the circle, and Baekhyun grinned.

“Is Lu Han on your list, then?”

“No.” Chanyeol said quickly, and then pursed his lips. He closed his eyes as if he were meditating, and Baekhyun imitated his face in an exaggerated way, making Jongdae laugh. Kyungsoo looked over at him and smiled, and then Chanyeol opened his eyes again. “Yixing,” he said finally, and everyone ‘ooooh’ed at him. He ignored it. “Minseok too.”

“You guys are weird,” Baekhyun weighed in, and Chanyeol ignored him as well, trying to go through his list.

“Junmyeon is good-looking.”

“You’re just saying that because he’s letting us stay in his house,” Kyungsoo said with a smile, and Chanyeol laughed a little and shook his head.

“No! He’s, ahh, he has his days.” He cleared his throat. “Jaehwan is good-looking, too. And, uhm.” He paused. “Hakyeon is really hot.”

“Hakyeon doesn’t count,” Baekhyun grumbled. “He’s a coach. Doesn’t count!”

“But that’s a good answer,” Jongdae chimed in, “I accept it.”

Chanyeol bowed in Jongdae’s direction. “ _Thank you_ , Jongdae. Maybe I should’ve included you, too.”

“I don’t mind.” Jongdae smiled mischievously at him. “That means I’m not in your bottom three, right?”

“Of course not. Those spots are reserved for Baekhyun, Baekhyun, and Baekhyun.” Jongdae and Kyungsoo guffawed and Baekhyun let out an undignified squawk.

“You guys are absolute dickholes.”

“I’m sorry! It’s just, thinking about sleeping with you makes me want to die.” Chanyeol grinned at Baekhyun, as if that was going to lessen the blow. Baekhyun sighed and closed his eyes, lifting a hand to gesture that there was no offense taken. Jongdae laughed at him.

“We’ve all gone, it’s your turn,” Jongdae told Baekhyun, and Baekhyun sighed dramatically.

“Must I?”

“Of fucking course.”

“Ah yes, of course. Alright.” Baekhyun bit his lip for a second, and then said immediately, “Kris. Since Kyungsoo said he counts, too. And me, of course.” Baekhyun laughed loudly to drown out the sound of his three friends laughing at him. “You three are so modest. I know I’m good-looking.”

“That shouldn’t even count,” Kyungsoo said.

Baekhyun paid him no mind. “Jongin is good-looking, too. And Junmyeon, and not just because this is his house. Junmyeon is classically handsome.” Baekhyun pursed his lips. “And so is Hongbin.” He dropped his chin a bit. “And that’s my list. It’s good, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, you’re so handsome,” Jongdae snorted at him. “Who’s your bottom three, then?”

“The three motherfuckers I’m _with right now_!” Baekhyun growled, faking anger, and everyone laughed. Baekhyun smiled at the sound of his amused friends, and then shook his beer back and forth. “No, no. I think Tao’s a fucking trainwreck. Minseok’s kinda weird-looking, too. Sorry ‘bout it. And Yooncheol looks like a camel.” Chanyeol whooped with laughter and Baekhyun bowed. “That’s that.”

“You’re awful, just awful.” Kyungsoo said with a smile on his face. Baekhyun just grinned at him in response.

“It’s funny that we all said Junmyeon was handsome,” Chanyeol pointed out, and then with an added laugh, “except for Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo laughed louder than Jongdae was expecting him to, and shook his head. “You’re all so silly.”

“Junmyeon is so handsome that it’s fucking boring, you know?” Baekhyun offered, and Jongdae made a sound of protest.

“You really think that? I think he’s really good-looking.” Jongdae pursed his lips and flailed when everyone started to coo at him. “Shut up!”

“You have a crush on Junmyeon, don’t you? That’s hilarious!” Baekhyun laughed.

Jongdae scowled at him and nearly threw his beer. “I do not! I just think Suho is good-looking, damn!”

“Why do you always call him Suho?” Chanyeol asked Jongdae in between laughs. “You’re the only one who does that.” Jongdae could see a huge grin on Kyungsoo’s face and it made him squirm.

“Because that’s what he put on his jersey and I dunno, he likes it, doesn’t he?” Jongdae tried to excuse himself. “I think it sounds cool and he likes it so that’s what I’ll call him.” He burrowed himself deeper into his reclined beach chair and ignored the way Chanyeol was smiling at him.

“Kyungsoo, you want another drink?” Baekhyun asked Kyungsoo, and Kyungsoo thought it over as he looked at his empty beer bottle.

“Ahh, sure.” Baekhyun went and got another drink for Kyungsoo, and watched him attempt to twist the cap off for a while before snorting. “You’re having trouble with everything today, aren’t you?”

“Fuck off,” Kyungsoo said, handing the bottle to Baekhyun for him to open. Baekhyun smiled at him and opened it, and chucked the bottle cap in Chanyeol’s direction. Chanyeol whined and swatted it off of him. Jongdae leaned down and picked it up, pocketing it, and looked up to see Chanyeol smiling at him.

“What?”

“You’re funny.”

“Thanks?” Jongdae laughed a little, and Chanyeol waved his hand at him.  
  
“When we were on the beach earlier, oh my god, and you were trying to put suntan lotion on that lady.”

Jongdae burst out laughing remembering how he had tried to get in with a beachgoer who had two young children. He shook his head, and pursed his lips when he heard Baekhyun raise his voice to squeal at him. “Yeah, Jongdae, that was so funny! You have no shame!”

“I like older women, okay?” Jongdae excused himself, and everyone laughed at him. He took it in stride. “And they like me too.”

“Fuck off, I can’t remember the last time you were with an older woman,” Chanyeol said, and Jongdae laughed.

“Who says I tell you everything?”

“You suck.”

“Remember in high school,” Jongdae already started to laugh, and Chanyeol’s brow furrowed. “Remember when I tried to hit on your mom?” Chanyeol groaned and it made everyone on the deck burst out laughing. “ _She_ didn’t like me, though.”

“She thought you were funny but you were also _sixteen_!” Chanyeol cried at him. Jongdae dropped his head back and laughed. “She wasn’t going to get with any fucking sixteen year old, not with someone I was friends with!”

“She’s getting remarried, isn’t she?” Jongdae asked with a smile. “You told me that a while back but I just remembered.”

Chanyeol’s face went stiff and he scowled at Jongdae. “Don’t get any ideas.”

Jongdae howled with laughter, clapping his hands and making Baekhyun laugh along with him. “I’m not interested in your _mother_ anymore, oh my god. No, no, I’m just asking.”

“Yeah, she is,” Chanyeol said, and Baekhyun and Kyungsoo voiced their excitement.

“When’s the wedding?” Baekhyun asked. “Are we invited?”

“Of course you’re invited,” Chanyeol said, and then paused. “Well, yeah, like,” this segway didn’t make complete sense, and he cleared his throat to collect his thoughts. “She’s. Mom’s, uhm, she met a nice...guy.”

“Is he our age?” Jongdae grinned like a douche and dodged Chanyeol’s punch.

“No, he’s her age! He’s,” Chanyeol sighed heavily, “Mom’s getting married to Junmyeon’s dad, alright?”

Baekhyun whooped and hollered and Jongdae’s mouth dropped open. “No fucking way!” He saw Kyungsoo whipping out his phone and studied his expression - Kyungsoo’s face had on a ridiculous, crazy grin that Jongdae had never seen before in his entire life.

“No way! That’s so random!” Baekhyun echoed Jongdae’s sentiment, and Jongdae swatted at Chanyeol.

“Explain this! What the fuck?!”

“I’m texting Junmyeon right now,” Kyungsoo said excitedly, and Jongdae burst out laughing from Kyungsoo’s energy alone.

“They met and they hit it off, that’s it!” Chanyeol grumbled. “They make each other really happy. It’s cute. He cooks a little bit too and that makes Mom really happy.”

“You seem _dejected_ ,” Baekhyun snickered, and Chanyeol rolled his eyes.

“I’m just not looking forward to Junmyeon being my annoying older brother.”

“That’s gotta violate some old bro code, doesn’t it?” Baekhyun grinned at Jongdae. “Since you’ve slept with him.”

“ _What?_ ” Chanyeol sounded like he had just found out the president had been shot, and Jongdae saw Kyungsoo’s mouth drop open out of the corner of his eye. Jongdae scowled at Baekhyun, and then glanced at Chanyeol. “ _Jongdae what_.”

“That was _years_ ago!” Jongdae whined. “That doesn’t matter! I’d never do it again!”

“You slept with Junmyeon?” Kyungsoo asked, sounding more curious than Jongdae had ever heard him sound. Jongdae felt a deep blush rising to his cheeks.

“I said it was years ago, alright. It was only once. Only once! Never again!” Jongdae put his bottle down on the armrest so he could lift both hands in surrender, and Baekhyun cackled up into the air. Jongdae wanted to punch him in the throat. He looked over at Kyungsoo and scowled. “ _Don’t_ text him.”

“I’m not!” Kyungsoo said defensively, and Jongdae sighed, immediately feeling bad for snapping at him.

“Sorry.”

“I’m getting cold,” Chanyeol piped up, and Baekhyun sighed a little.

“Yeah, the sun’s going down. Should we move inside?”

“Bring the cooler,” Kyungsoo said, and Baekhyun grinned at him. Jongdae stood up and dusted himself off, ready to jump at the chance to change the subject. He watched Baekhyun and Kyungsoo carry the cooler inside with their noodle arms, and when they were all inside Baekhyun froliced off towards the staircase.

“I’m gonna get my cards and we’re fucking playing poker, alright?” Baekhyun ran up the stairs and Jongdae watched him with a smile, shaking his head.

* * *

 

“Hey.”

Much later that evening Jongdae was woken up by Kyungsoo’s baritone voice resonating throughout the empty living room. Chanyeol and Baekhyun had already gone upstairs, and Jongdae had dozed off on the couch. Kyungsoo put his hand on Jongdae’s shoulder to shake him awake, but Jongdae lifted a hand to stop him. “I’m up.”

“Hey.” Kyungsoo repeated, his eyes unclear, and Jongdae smiled at him.  
  
“You already said that. Do you want to go to bed?”

“Kinda, yeah. We should go up together since we’re in the same room, right?” Kyungsoo was a bit drunker than Jongdae ever remembered seeing him, but he was still in such good control of himself that Jongdae was jealous. Kyungsoo was so well put-together, and sometimes Jongdae felt as if himself, Baekhyun, and Chanyeol were decades younger than him.

“Yeah, sure.” Jongdae got up from the couch and Kyungsoo raised his voice.

“Hey.”

“Stop saying that,” Jongdae laughed.

“Thanks for saying I was handsome,” Kyungsoo said, his face completely straight, and then cracked a little smile. “Earlier when we were outside.”

“Ahh, no problem! I do think you’re handsome. And you said I was handsome too,” Jongdae smiled, and he patted Kyungsoo’s head, because he was drunk and taller and he could. “Thanks.”

Kyungsoo opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, but Jongdae just saw his tongue running along the inside of his cheek. Kyungsoo bit his lip and closed his mouth, and Jongdae followed him up the stairs.

“Hey,” Jongdae called out when they got to the doorway of their room, and Kyungsoo whipped around.

“What?”

“Boop,” Jongdae said softly, poking Kyungsoo’s cheek with his index finger. Kyungsoo’s brow furrowed and he smiled a little bit.

“What’s that?”

“ _Hey_ ,” Jongdae said, a little more intense this time, just to make fun of Kyungsoo’s confusing conversation starter. Kyungsoo smirked and shook his head, going into his bedroom and plopping down on the bed closest to the window. Jongdae sat down on the bed near the door and looked across the room at the mirror on the opposite wall. He pulled his shirt over his head and sighed when he saw how sunburned his shoulders were. “God, this fucking sucks.”

Kyungsoo didn’t respond, and Jongdae looked over at him. “Kyungsoo,” he said, but Kyungsoo just laid there face down on his mattress. Jongdae let out a little laugh, in disbelief that Kyungsoo could’ve fallen asleep so quickly, but still unsure of that because of how drunk Kyungsoo was. He went over to the doorway and turned out the light.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Jongdae woke up at around ten the next morning and looked over to see Kyungsoo still face-down on the bed in the same position he had fallen asleep in. He grinned and rolled out of the bed, blinking sleep from his eyes and going over to the side of Kyungsoo’s bed to sit down and shake him gently. “Kyungsoo, hey, you look dead.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes opened slowly, and he blinked up at Jongdae, one eye a little bit after the other. Jongdae laughed at his pained face, and Kyungsoo rolled so he was facing away from Jongdae. “You...”

“Are you alright?” Jongdae asked, and Kyungsoo didn’t respond. Jongdae frowned and tried to reach out for Kyungsoo, pulling on his shirt. “Kyungsoo, dude.”

“I feel sick,” Kyungsoo said plainly, and Jongdae stared at him for a moment before breaking into a small smile. Kyungsoo had taken entirely too many shots last night when they were playing poker, because, despite his excellent poker face, he was a shit player. Jongdae looked up and down Kyungsoo’s five-foot-seven frame and shook his head.

“Do you want me to get you some water? We’re going into the city today, come on.” Jongdae shook Kyungsoo’s shoulder shortly before getting up and going to the bathroom. He heard Kyungsoo mumble something miserably in his direction, and Jongdae returned to him with a glass of sink water. “Here.”

“Fuck is that? I don’t want that,” Kyungsoo whined, and Jongdae scoffed.

“It’s water.”

“You got it from the sink.”

“Don’t throw a fit.” Jongdae went to the side of Kyungsoo’s bed and handed him the glass of water, but Kyungsoo kept his eyes closed. Jongdae sighed and put the glass on the bedside table. “It’s here if you want it.” Jongdae sat on the side of Kyungsoo’s bed, amused at how incredibly healthy he felt. Out of all of his friends, Jongdae had the best stomach for liquor, and he always found that humorous.

Kyungsoo suddenly moved, pushing his hands on the mattress to push his body up. He shakily brought himself over to the edge of the bed and sighed, staring blankly ahead before shoving off onto his feet. “I'm gonna go take a shower.”

“Okay. If you want anything then just call for me.”

“Alright. Thanks.” Kyungsoo coughed and shuffled off to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Jongdae looked at it for a while until he realized he was spacing out, and he moved back to his own bed, grabbing his phone to entertain himself. He listened to the water turning on from the bathroom and rolled back under the sheets. The four of them had planned to go into the beach town later today to find as much good food as possible, but if Kyungsoo was sick he felt apprehensive. He wanted to just stay put if Kyungsoo didn’t feel well.

After five minutes or so the bedroom door swung open, and Baekhyun sauntered in, Chanyeol behind him like some sort of lumbering henchman. Jongdae snorted at him, and Baekhyun surveyed the room before turning to Jongdae and smiling. “Soo’s taking a shower?”

“He’s sick,” Jongdae replied, and Baekhyun’s smile faded.

“What’s that?”

“He’s really hungover. We made him drink too much last night, ahh!” Jongdae sat up a bit and grinned at Baekhyun. “We can’t do that! We always forget he can’t drink for shit!”

There was a sound of retching that pervaded from the closed door, and Chanyeol made a face and went over to it, standing outside. Baekhyun pursed his lips in an odd way, as if he was both upset and fighting back laughter, and it was hard for Jongdae to not mirror the expression. “Chanyeol and I are antsy, we wanna go.”

“Kyungsoo is throwing up. I dunno.”

“He’ll probably feel better afterwards, I always feel better after puking.”

“I dunno, he looked pretty awful when he woke up.”

“What are you saying? You don’t want to go?” Baekhyun pouted at him. “Jongdae, we only got Junmyeon to give us the house for three days. We have to make the most of it.”

“We still have tomorrow, we can just...we can just compromise some things, I dunno.” Jongdae sighed and dropped back to the bed, and more retching sounds came from the bathroom.

“Kyungsoo!” Chanyeol whined at the door, rapping his knuckles on it. “Kyungsoo, are you alright?”

“He’s not gonna respond, he’s puking.” Baekhyun sighed and sat down on the edge of Jongdae’s bed. He looked at Jongdae and frowned. “Let’s just wait until Kyungsoo comes out. I really want us to go and stuff ourselves with crabs.”

“If not then we can just sit around on the beach today,” Jongdae offered. Baekhyun looked baleful.

“We did that yesterday.”

“Well, we’re at the beach. We can only spend so much time at the beach so we might as well do it when we’re actually here.”

“I want crabs,” Baekhyun said stiffly, and he stood up to crowd around the door with Chanyeol. “Kyungsoo! Stop puking, we’re going into the city today!”

“I feel bad,” Jongdae could barely hear Kyungsoo’s little voice through the door and it made Jongdae feel terrible. Chanyeol pouted down at Baekhyun, and Baekhyun sighed, his feet stomping subtly against the floor. Jongdae thought it would be cute if he wasn’t being such a manchild.

“Purge yourself completely so we can go eat crabs.”

“I don’t want to go eat,” Kyungsoo’s voice sounded a little more solid, and it made Jongdae smirk.

Baekhyun groaned. “Well, it’s only like ten-thirty, we can just wait around until you feel better.”

“I really wanna go to the boardwalk,” Chanyeol piped up, and then looked pained after he said it, as if he had done something wrong. “I mean, like, before all the crowds get there.”

“And it’s like a half-hour drive. Ugh.” Baekhyun stomped his foot again.

“We can hold out, I think.”

“Traffic is fucking crazy, though...”

“Just go,” Jongdae said, and Baekhyun and Chanyeol both turned to look at him. “Kyungsoo and I can just hang around here. Sit on the beach when he feels better or something.”

Baekhyun furrowed his brow at Jongdae. “I thought you were gonna come with us.”

“Not if Kyungsoo’s sick, I don’t want him to be all alone here...”

“We forgot how fucking _nice_ Jongdae is,” Chanyeol sighed, and Jongdae snorted at him.

“Kyungsoo doesn’t need a babysitter, Jongdae, he’ll be fine. Come ooooon,” Baekhyun whined, but Jongdae shook his head at him.

“No, I want to stay. He’s fucking sick, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun scowled and tossed his phone at Jongdae, narrowly missing his thigh. “Fuck you for being such a good friend all the time, goddamnit. Alright. We’ll just go. If he’s in a bad way then text me, alright?” Baekhyun frowned and knocked on the bathroom door. “Kyungsoo, we’re gonna go, but Jongdae is staying here with you, alright?”

There was a little pause, and then Kyungsoo responded. “Okay, have fun.”

“Feel better, Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol added, and Kyungsoo didn’t reply, or it was so soft that Jongdae didn’t hear it. Baekhyun walked over to the side of Jongdae’s bed and reached out to ruffle his hair.

“We’ll be back whenever.”

“Bring me crabs,” Jongdae said, and Chanyeol barked a laugh.

The pair left the room, and Jongdae listened to the sound of the garage door opening a few minutes later. He sighed and went back to his phone, trying to entertain himself with his teammates’ instagrams. When he scrolled as far as he could he wiggled a little bit and sat up in the bed, staring at the door. The shower had stopped running, but Kyungsoo wasn’t making any puking sounds anymore. That was good. “Kyungsoo, are you alright?” he called out, raising his voice louder than usual.

“Why are you screaming?” Kyungsoo replied when he opened the door, a towel around his waist.

Jongdae smiled sheepishly at him. “Sorry, didn’t realize.”

“You have a loud enough voice already,” Kyungsoo still looked sort of pale, and very frustrated with himself. Jongdae didn’t want to provoke him, and he got out of bed.

“I’m gonna go make myself coffee, do you want anything?”

“No,” Kyungsoo responded shortly, and Jongdae nodded at him before going downstairs.

=====

Four hours later Kyungsoo had recovered and thoroughly thrashed Jongdae in several rounds of Mario Party. Jongdae vaguely pined after the good old days when Kyungsoo was puking in the bathroom. The two sat on the couch in the living room, watching the Game Show Network over cans of soda. Jongdae always thought his reliance on sugary sodas was pitiful, and when he noticed the three empty cans in front of him he made a soft sound of disappointment. Kyungsoo ridiculed him for it and Jongdae swatted him.

“You’re an asshole.”

“You shouldn’t drink so much soda. It’s not good for you. I know you work out like every day but--” Jongdae laughed at how Kyungsoo was under this impression, he might be a professional athlete but fuck going to the gym _that_ often “--that how you get like, diabetes and stuff.”

“Sure.” Jongdae made a face at him. “You shouldn’t talk about my health when you were purging Satan from your body this morning.”

“Hey, that wasn’t my fault. You bastards made me drink.”

“We forgot how tiny you are.”

“Now _you’re_ being an asshole.” Kyungsoo raised his upper lip at Jongdae and Jongdae thought it was particularly adorable. “Don’t smile at me like that.”

“You made a cute face,” Jongdae excused himself, and he took another sip of his soda, somewhat rebellious. Kyungsoo stared at him for a moment, and then laughed a little.

“I think you’re cute, too.” He said, and Jongdae blinked at him.

“What? I didn’t even know I made a face,” Jongdae mumbled, adjusting his seat. Kyungsoo’s smile got a bit bigger, and Jongdae eyed him cautiously.

“And when you try to avoid my words like that. That’s cute, Jongdae. You’re cute.”

“Stop that.” Jongdae swatted Kyungsoo’s arm softly, and Kyungsoo swatted him back. “You’re talking all weird.”

“Really?” Kyungsoo looked away from him, down to the floor, and Jongdae watched him thinking. “Sorry. I guess I don’t really know how to...talk to you.”

“We’ve been talking fine all day.”

“No, I mean.” Kyungsoo sighed. “Jongdae, I like you a lot. But you always just avoid me. I thought that maybe since you stayed behind to look after me you liked me too, but, I just don’t know with you.”

Jongdae just stared at him, and he was thankful that Kyungsoo couldn’t see him gawking. This was...weird. This was very weird. Jongdae had had feelings for Kyungsoo for years now, but he was so sure Kyungsoo just considered him his close friend, hell, he thought that Kyungsoo and Junmyeon were dating for almost a year. What the fuck was going on.

“I didn’t know that,” Jongdae broke the silence, and he blinked rapidly, trying to wake himself up. He could feel that his mouth was dropped to the floor and he closed it, his teeth picking at skin on his lip to give him something to do. He was surprised at how much this revelation freaked him out. “I-I didn’t know that.”

“I’m sorry.” Kyungsoo was staring straight ahead at the television, but Jongdae could see that his eyes weren’t registering it. “Did I make things awkward? Damnit. I’m sorry, I didn’t know--” He stood up as if he was going to leave the room, and Jongdae jumped to grab his arm. Kyungsoo looked back down at him and Jongdae gulped, and then quietly pulled him back to the couch.

“I like you too,” Jongdae said slowly, and then studied Kyungsoo’s face. The side of Kyungsoo’s mouth immediately perked up, and then a smile spread on his face, all heart-shaped and sweet and perfect. Jongdae felt for the first time in his life that Kyungsoo was smiling for him. He thought his heart was going to stop.

“I mean it,” he continued, and Kyungsoo kept grinning, looking away sheepishly. “I’m not just saying that, like, I mean it, I’ve always liked you, Kyungsoo. Ahh.” Jongdae swallowed. “I admire the way you play so much. I wish I could have as much control as you do. You’re the best player on the team, really.”

“Oh, shut up.”

“I mean it! Every day in practice I just want to impress you, I want to play as good as you do, and I want to...” Jongdae swallowed. He wasn’t quite sure what he was getting at. “I just admire you a lot. A-and it doesn’t help that I’ve always thought you were really handsome.”

“Really, shut up.”

“Honest.” Jongdae smiled softly at him and Kyungsoo bit his lip before smiling back.

“Thank you, Jongdae.”

“I’m so glad you like me. Holy shit.” Jongdae managed to wrench his eyes away from Kyungsoo so he could drop his head back against the couch and stare up at the ceiling, eyes wide and mouth slightly open. He couldn’t believe his life right now, and he wasn’t thinking about how foolish he might look. “I’ve been so afraid to bring it up for years, afraid that it would make things weird between us, oh my god. Oh my god!” A grin played on his face and he bounced his knees up and down, suddenly full of energy. “Oh my god!”

“Jongdae, can I kiss you?” Kyungsoo asked quietly, and Jongdae stopped bouncing, still staring up at the ceiling.

“Uhm.” Jongdae sat up and straightened himself out, looking at Kyungsoo with the plainest face he could. “Yeah. Of course.”

Kyungsoo moved his hand to the side of Jongdae’s face and his lips met Jongdae’s. They were exactly as soft and sweet as Jongdae had imagined they would be. Jongdae put his hand on Kyungsoo’s shoulder in response, awkwardly, and then moved it away, not knowing what to do with it. Kyungsoo kept kissing him slowly, his hand starting to wrap around Jongdae’s neck, and Jongdae tried not to make any whimpery sounds.

Kyungsoo’s lips moved against Jongdae’s in such a way that Jongdae had never felt before. They had been kissing for all of two minutes and already Jongdae knew Kyungsoo was the best kisser he had ever known. Kyungsoo brought his knees up to the couch for him to balance on, and Jongdae moved his awkward hand to Kyungsoo’s hip, finally figuring out where to place it.

When Kyungsoo introduced his tongue Jongdae thought he might explode, but he was eager to comply. His stomach was still full of butterflies from Kyungsoo’s shy confession, and he was entirely sure that this was all just some elaborate dream, that he’d wake up shortly in bed with Baekhyun shaking him to get up so they could go out to eat. But Kyungsoo made a soft moan-y sound into Jongdae’s mouth and Jongdae felt his knees shake. This couldn’t be real. This couldn’t actually be happening.

Kyungsoo pulled away for a moment to stare in Jongdae’s face, and Jongdae swallowed, trying to hide the fact that he was panting like a horny Catholic schoolgirl. His lips were pink and a little bit swollen, and Jongdae wanted to kiss them for the rest of the day. Kyungsoo smiled at him, the look a little less innocent than the ones he had given Jongdae before. “I really want to give you a blowjob.”

Jongdae stared at him. “What?”

“I’ve always really wanted to. Is that okay? Can I do that? I really want to.” Kyungsoo’s limbs were scrambling to get into position and Jongdae was distracted from the situation by how eager and strange Kyungsoo was being. Jongdae never remembered Kyungsoo ever being this excited to do anything. Kyungsoo grabbed the front of Jongdae’s shirt and looked him in the eyes, which brought Jongdae back to the present. “Is that okay?”

“U-uhh,” Jongdae bleated, and couldn’t formulate a response due to the way Kyungsoo was staring at him. He closed his eyes to have a moment of privacy, and sighed. “Yeah, yeah, please. I can’t believe this is happening. Please. Please do that.”

Kyungsoo grinned at him and pushed Jongdae back onto the couch so he was laying down. Jongdae was now staring at the ceiling and a million thoughts were running through his head as he felt Kyungsoo pull his pants down, but most of them were some iteration of _how is this happening to me_. Kyungsoo put his mouth on Jongdae’s ashamedly semi-hard cock through the fabric of his boxers, and Jongdae choked back a squeak. He looked down and watched Kyungsoo kissing him below the waist, his lips moving as expertly as they were earlier, and he let out a soft moan. This was so hot. He felt himself get fully erect in five seconds flat, and when Kyungsoo had seemingly found enough desperate precum staining through Jongdae’s boxers, he pulled the fabric down.

Jongdae’s dick sprung out like an excited, freshly recruited soldier and Kyungsoo chuckled a little. He took the tip into his mouth, swirling his tongue around so he could lap up all of the precum, and Jongdae made a strained noise. He moaned loudly when Kyungsoo took more of his dick into his mouth, and then Kyungsoo pulled away, putting his hand on Jongdae’s cock to stroke it while he looked up at Jongdae and smiled. “You’re so cute.”

“Fffff- _thank_ you,” Jongdae gritted his teeth, feeling that if he looked at Kyungsoo’s swollen lips smiling up at him while his hand stroked Jongdae’s cock for any length of time he might cum right then and there. Kyungsoo kept stroking the base of Jongdae’s cock while he brought his lips around the tip to suck on it, and Jongdae groaned. “Ohhh, my god.”

Kyungsoo worked his mouth on the tip of Jongdae’s cock for so long Jongdae could feel himself aging, and he was perfectly content to die of old age right there. When Kyungsoo moved his hand away and took more of Jongdae’s cock into his mouth, Jongdae whimpered and hiked his hips up a bit. Kyungsoo started to bob his head up and down on Jongdae’s cock and Jongdae didn’t know how much longer he was going to last.

He felt his cock hit the back of Kyungsoo’s throat once and had his own kind of mental orgasm. He had been dreaming about this mouth for years and now it was finally happening...whenever Jongdae thought about how long he had been lusting after this moment, he had to bite his lip to keep from cumming. Kyungsoo started to move his head faster, and Jongdae thought he was close, but then he heard the sound of the garage door opening.

Jongdae’s eyes shot open and Kyungsoo sat up quickly, looking over to the door that led to the garage with wide eyes. Jongdae thought that he vaguely resembled a startled meerkat, but before he could laugh about that he sat up and pulled his clothes back on. “Fuck!” he exclaimed when he felt the fabric brush against his sensitive dick, and he gritted his teeth, trying to calm down. “Fuck this!”

“Those assholes,” Kyungsoo laughed, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. The amused little lilt in Kyungsoo’s voice was enough to make Jongdae feel better about the situation. Kyungsoo got up from the couch and made his way over to the kitchen area while Jongdae cursed inwardly, trying to think of every gross thing he could. Unfortunately, all he saw when he closed his eyes was Kyungsoo smiling up at him with a hand on his cock, and it wasn’t helping at all.

He listened to Kyungsoo washing his hands, and he turned around to look at the door when it opened. Chanyeol walked in with a rastafarian-colored skimboard under one arm, a doofy grin on his face. He smiled when he saw Kyungsoo in the kitchen. “Ahh, Kyungsoo, you feel better?”

“Yeah, lots. Thanks.”

“That’s good! I was worried. I was going to text you but I forgot.” Chanyeol put his things down on the table and Jongdae looked over to the doorway as Baekhyun walked in.

“Hey guys. Sorry we were gone so long, we went to the boardwalk.” Jongdae was a little upset that his friends had gone to the boardwalk without him, but he was genuinely distracted from the feeling right now. “It’s so nice out today. We should go out to the water again.”

“I want to try this!” Chanyeol waved his skimboard in the air and hit the hanging lamp above the kitchen table. Baekhyun jumped from the sound and Chanyeol recoiled, and Jongdae choked back laughter. Kyungsoo scowled at him.

“Don’t fuck up this house, it belongs to Junmyeon’s brother. He’ll make us pay for shit.”

“My bad,” Chanyeol said solemnly.

Baekhyun turned to Jongdae, a frown on his face. “The crab place wouldn’t let us bring anything home, since we got all-you-can-eat deals. Sorry,” Baekhyun said, and Jongdae nodded at him, completely uninterested in crabs at this point.

“That’s okay.”

“It’s good that you guys are all better now. We should go down to the beach.”

“I gotta go to the bathroom, and then I’ll get my stuff.” Jongdae stood up shakily, trying to go over to the stairs without displaying the tent in his sweatpants. Kyungsoo watched him closely, and looked over to Baekhyun.

“When do you want to go, just whenever?”

“Yah, whenever you guys are ready.” Kyungsoo started to follow Jongdae towards the stairs and Baekhyun called out to him. “Don’t forget your sunscreen and all that shit. And you should bring lots of water, since you’re sick.”

“I feel better,” Kyungsoo responded indignantly, and by then Jongdae had high-tailed it up the stairs. He heard Baekhyun and Chanyeol engage each other in some sort of pointless conversation, and he breathed heavily, thankful that they hadn’t seemed to notice anything weird. He got to his room and closed the door behind him, but Kyungsoo immediately opened it again to slip in.

The grin on Kyungsoo’s face as he closed the door behind him was something else. Jongdae smiled nervously at him and Kyungsoo laughed. “That was really unfortunate.” Jongdae saw Kyungsoo’s fingers deftly turn the lock on the door and Jongdae moved backwards to sit on the bed, already starting to pull his clothes back down. Kyungsoo let out an airy little laugh at this, and dropped to his knees in front of Jongdae, the action alone making Jongdae moan out loud. Kyungsoo took Jongdae’s cock into his mouth all at once, and Jongdae groaned, his head falling back and his hand bunching the covers on the bed.

Kyungsoo started sucking on him feverishly to make up for lost time and Jongdae could feel himself losing it. He whimpered loudly and put a hand over his mouth to shut himself up, not wanting to attract the suspicion of his housemates. Kyungsoo didn’t seem as interested though, and the sloppy sounds he was making were sending Jongdae over the edge. He felt Kyungsoo swirl his tongue around the tip of his cock and choked.  
“Oh, god, Kyungsoo, I’m gonna cum.”

Kyungsoo pulled his mouth away and smirked up at him, the expression reaching his eyes, and Jongdae couldn’t believe how incredibly hot he was. Kyungsoo put his mouth back on Jongdae’s cock to bob his head up and down slowly, and Jongdae let out a strained moan, feeling himself shooting his cum down Kyungsoo’s throat. He made a few shaky sounds, and breathed loudly, leaning back on the bed and balancing on his arms. Kyungsoo pulled away after a moment and moaned himself, and Jongdae thought he was going to cum again just from the sound. He watched Kyungsoo lick his lips with half-lidded eyes, and moaned again, dropping back to lay on the bed.

Jongdae ran his hands through his hair, his body feeling weak, and Kyungsoo moved to hover over him. He smirked down at Jongdae, his hair hanging in front of him, and Jongdae thought he was the sexiest person he had ever seen. “Kyungsoo,” he said softly, “that was really awesome.”

Kyungsoo smiled at him. “Ahh, thanks.”

“I want to return the favor,” Jongdae swallowed, and Kyungsoo closed his eyes.

“Not with Baekhyun and Chanyeol wandering around.”

Jongdae had expected this sort of response, and he pouted. He felt like he had stolen labor from Kyungsoo, even though the blowjob was Kyungsoo’s idea in the first place. “Wahh, okay.”

“Tonight, then, when they’ve gone to bed.” Kyungsoo smiled, showing all his teeth, and Jongdae felt his heart skip a beat as he nodded.

 

 


End file.
